


(Un)Noticed

by Reisuke_Celestine15



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Truth or Dare
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reisuke_Celestine15/pseuds/Reisuke_Celestine15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena tidak disadari itu rasanya menyesakkan. Sekalinya disadari, rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**UN)NOTICED** _by_ Reisuke Celestine

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Cast: NijiKuro, slight sibling!MayuKuro, NashMayu.

.

Warn: Sho-ai, AU, typo, sedikit _fluffy_ (walau saya juga gak yakin ^^), OOC, dll.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

Ada satu orang yang selalu diperhatikan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya—dari kejauhan. Kadang kebetulan terlihat, atau memang ia sengaja mencari kesempatan untuk melihatnya. Seperti _stalker_ , walau ia enggan menyebut dirinya sendiri seperti itu. Lagipula sebutan itu terdengar seperti memiliki _image_ buruk.

Ia hanya memperhatikan, bagaimana orang itu berbicara, tersenyum ataupun merengut kesal. Semuanya benar-benar tidak sengaja, toh itu dilakukannya ketika jam istirahat siang di kantin sekolah, jadi itu bukan seperti ia sengaja ingin melihatnya.

Namanya Nijimura Shuuzou.

Senior beda dua tingkat yang kebetulannya berteman sangat akrab dengan sepupu jauhnya yang berambut abu-abu dan berwajah datar seperti miliknya—seringkali mereka disangka kakak-adik dengan hawa keberadaan yang sama tipisnya, walau tinggi badan jelas menunjukkan hal sebaliknya padahal mereka hanya berbeda dua tahun. Hanya saja yang bersangkutan selalu dan selalu menyangkal, perihal keakrabannya dengan remaja berambut hitam itu.

Kuroko sih, setengah percaya, separuhnya lagi tidak. Kepribadian mereka memang berbeda, tapi mereka menempel seperti pohon dengan tanah. Dimana ada sang sepupu—Mayuzumi—di situ pasti ada Nijimura, tapi dimana ada Nijimura, Mayuzumi selalu berusaha untuk tidak terlihat bersamanya. Jadi intinya, sebenarnya Nijimura lah yang ngotot untuk berada dekat-dekat dengan si abu-abu.

Tapi, tetap saja. Rasanya sedikit iri. Bahkan Mayuzumi yang hawa keberadaannya lebih tipis darinya bisa dinotis oleh orang yang selalu diperhatikannya.

Intinya, Kuroko cemburu—setengah mati pada si abu-abu.

.

.

Mayuzumi Chihiro sedikit bergidik. Ketika makan malam, dan si sepupu yang kurang tinggi menatapnya tajam dengan raut wajah datar. Jangan ditanya, kenapa ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau Kuroko Tetsuya tengah menatapnya seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Hanya insting—sebagai sesama manusia berwajah datar.

Mungkin, lain kali ia harus sedikit menjauhkan sang sepupu dari temannya yang berambut merah dan hobi membawa-bawa gunting kalau ia ingin si sepupu tetap jadi anak manis seperti waktu masih kecil dulu.

"Tetsuya, kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, aku pasti sudah mati kehabisan darah sejak tadi."

"Kau berlebihan, Chihiro- _nii_."

"Kau sedang kesal padaku."

Kedua alis Kuroko sedikit berkerut. Itu tadi bukan pertanyaan. Sekilas dengar saja sudah jelas kalau itu pernyataan.

"Apa?"

Alih-alih bertanya secara rinci, cukup satu kata itu saja yang keluar. Lagipula Kuroko tahu, kalau Mayuzumi mengerti maksud pertanyaannya itu.

"Kau kesal padaku—bahkan sejak dari sekolah tadi."

Kuroko sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, menyamarkannya dengan sesuap nasi yang langsung dimasukkan ke dalam mulut. Kenapa yang me _notice_ nya malah sepupu tripleknya ini?

Mayuzumi tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, sedikit ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Kuroko tadi sudah merupakan jawaban dari pernyataannya.

" _Anoo_ , Chihiro- _nii_."

"Hm?"

Pembicaraan mereka terkesan datar, kebanyakan orang tidak akan menyangka bahwa kedekatan mereka bahkan setara dengan kedekatan seorang adik dengan kakak—versi sedatar triplek, tentunya.

"Bagaimana caranya membuat orang yang disukai menyadari keberadaan kita?"

Kuroko bukan orang nekat—setidaknya bukan orang yang ngotot minta diperhatikan dengan melakukan hal-hal konyol. Tapi berbulan-bulan tidak di _notice_ itu, rasanya menyesakkan. Seperti ditenggelamkan dalam laut, dan terus ditekan untuk tetap berada di bawah air tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk sekedar mengambil nafas di permukaan.

"Kau menyukai Shuuzou, ya?"

Tebakan tepat untuk kesekian kalinya. Dari si abu-abu.

"H-hah?"

Mayuzumi mendongakkan kepalanya. Dari yang awalnya fokus ke suapan terakhir makan malamnya, ke arah sang adik sepupu yang—bersemu merah.

Pemandangan langka. Sayang sekali ponselnya tertinggal di kamar, kalau tidak, pasti ia sudah mengabadikannya dalam file berbentuk JPG atau PNG dan menyimpannya dalam folder khusus—dan menjualnya dengan harga tinggi pada si pelangi yang hobi sekali mengekorinya.

"Aku benar kan? Kau tiba-tiba kesal padaku, dan hobimu jadi _stalker_ si bodoh itu di kantin benar-benar… membuatku bergidik."

Sungguh, kenapa juga yang sadar malah si abu-abu menyebalkan ini?

"Kau menyebalkan, Chihiro- _nii_."

.

.

_Truth or Dare_ adalah permainan paling bodoh dan menyebalkan sedunia. Mengungkap aib seseorang, atau mempermalukan seseorang. Memilih satu di antara keduanya seperti berhadapan dengan tebing curam di depan dan sekumpulan binatang buas yang siap menerkam di belakang. Tidak ada pilihan yang menguntungkan. Satu-satunya cara untuk terhindar dari keduanya hanyalah dengan tidak perlu mengikutinya sejak awal.

Dan permainan bodoh itu semakin terlihat menyebalkan, ketika dengan nistanya bocah-bocah pelangi mengusulkan untuk melakukan permainan itu (sebenarnya hanya Kise yang mengusulkan) dan peraturannya diubah. Tidak ada pilihan _Truth_ , hanya _Dare_ dan _Dare_. Intinya, selamat dari membuka aib, tapi bersiaplah mempermalukan diri sendiri. Apalagi kebanyakan dari bocah-bocah itu punya otak iseng level akut, yang artinya, bersiaplah mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan ekstrim.

Nijimura menghela nafas kesal. Kalau saja hujan tidak mendadak turun ketika mereka selesai latihan basket, usul itu tidak akan pernah keluar dari bibir siapapun. Tapi keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya, dan akhirnya malah terjebak dengan bocah-bocah berambut warna-warni. Merah, kuning, hijau, biru tua, biru muda, dua abu-abu, ungu, dan merah-hitam.

"Ayo, kita mulai, _ssu_ ~"

Kise mengacungkan sebuah botol kosong—bekasnya tadi, meletakkannya di tengah lingkaran pelangi itu dan mulai memutarnya. Seratus persen orang-orang di sana berkomat-kamit dalam hati, berharap si moncong botol tidak mengarah pada mereka, walau sebagian memasang wajah sok _cool_ —atau memang datar. _Dare_ memang perintah untuk melakukan sesuatu—yang tidak boleh ditolak sememalukan apapun itu, tapi berpotensi besar untuk membuka aib seseorang, bahkan dalam versi jauh lebih parah ketimbang dengan _Truth_.

Putaran botol melambat dengan dramatis, seperti mempermainkan perasaan setiap yang di sana. Bahkan si pengusul permainan juga ikut berkomat-kamit seperti yang lainnya. Siapa juga yang sudi mendapat _dare_ dari makhluk-makhluk _absurd_ ini.

Detik berlalu bagaikan berjam-jam, hingga akhirnya si moncong botol berhenti tepat pada si abu-abu yang paling tua—yang hanya mendengus kesal. Korban pertama adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro. Dalam hati, Kuroko menertawakan kesialan sang kakak sepupu hari ini dengan raut wajah masih statis—balas dendam karena kejadian di makan malam kemarin.

"Baiklah, apa _dare_ nya?" Mayuzumi menatap satu-satu wajah-wajah yang lebih muda darinya (bukannya ia mengakui kalau dirinya sudah tua). Sebagian besar siswa SMA Teiko sudah pulang sejak tadi, dan kebetulan sekali gedung olahraga tempat mereka berada sekarang berada terpisah dari gedung utama—artinya kalaupun _dare_ nya memalukan, ia hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya di hadapan bocah-bocah ini.

"Telepon kekasihmu sekarang dan katakan padanya kau mencintainya dengan suara keras."

"A—" _Shuuzou, bego._

Semua orang tahu, kalau Mayuzumi itu tipe _kuudere_ akut mendekati _tsundere_ —walau tidak se _tsundere_ si surai hijau. Makanya, _dare_ dari Nijimura tadi sebenarnya cukup membuat semua penasaran, kecuali Kuroko tentunya. Sebagian ingin melihat bagaimana raut wajah yang akan ditunjukkan si abu-abu selain raut sedatar teflon yang sering dipakai Kagami untuk membuat _pancake_.

"Tidak bisa diganti yang lain?"

"Tidak," nada suaranya terdengar tegas, tidak salah kalau Nijimura menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket sekalipun kepribadiannya di luar basket benar-benar membuat Mayuzumi ingin menendang kepalanya, "kecuali kau ingin _dare_ yang jauh lebih nista lagi sih, tidak masalah."

Ingin sekali Mayuzumi berharap kalau _lucky item_ Midorima hari ini adalah _voodoo doll_. Setidaknya ia bisa meminjamnya, lalu mencabut paksa sejumput rambut si kapten pelangi dan mengguna-gunainya seumur hidup.

"Tch."

Si surai abu-abu merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil benda berbentuk persegi putih dan ketika akan menekan tombolnya, ia teringat sesuatu. "Tunggu, perbedaan waktu di sini dan di sana terlalu jauh. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya."

"Kalau kau yang menghubunginya, semengganggu apapun, dia pasti tidak akan merasa terganggu."

_Skak mat._

"Chihiro- _senpai_ , lakukan saja, kau malah membuang waktu percuma." Si surai merah bertubuh kurang tinggi ikut menyela. Sedikit tidak sabar, dan lebih dari ini kesalnya akan memuncak kalau dua _senpai_ yang akrab tapi tidak ini masih melanjutkan perdebatan bodoh mereka.

_Mati saja kau, Akashi_. Batin Mayuzumi—sedikit OOC.

Mayuzumi menekan beberapa tombol, menghela nafas perlahan, lalu menekan tombol hijau. Beberapa kali terdengar nada sambung, sementara jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ini bahkan jauh lebih memalukan daripada ketahuan oleh Nijimura kalau ia mengidap _brother-complex_ pada sepupunya.

' _Ha—'_

"Nash, aku mencintaimu!"

_Klik._

Sambungan diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Mayuzumi. Tiga kata tabu yang bahkan jarang diucapkannya sekalipun tidak ada siapapun di sekelilingnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi orang diseberang. Sudah kalimatnya dipotong olehnya, sambungannya pun langsung diputuskan begitu saja. Siap-siap saja dalam waktu dekat akan ada kunjungan dadakan dari Amerika ke apartemennya.

"Sudah kan?"

Nijimura menyeringai. "Sudah. Suaramu sudah kurekam dan wajah memerahmu sudah kuabadikan."

"A—" _Shuuzou, sialan._

Akashi menghela nafasnya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakukan dua _senpai_ nya yang bahkan lebih parah dari bocah-bocah pelangi di sini.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan. Putar botolnya, Chihiro."

Mayuzumi menuruti perkataan Nijimura, walau dalam hati sumpah serapah dari yang ringan sampai yang harus kena sensor terus ia rapalkan dalam benaknya seperti mantra.

Botol terus berputar, awalnya cepat, lalu kembali melambat dengan dramatis, dan berhenti tepat pada si kapten pelangi.

Hampir semua bersorak dalam hati. Setidaknya, bukan mereka yang akan dinistakan. Dalam hati, Mayuzumi bersorak kegirangan—walau wajah masih tetap datar. Jaga _image_. Dan lagi, pembalasan memang datang dengan cara yang sangat dramatis.

"Nyatakan perasaanmu pada orang yang kausukai."

Mayuzumi menyeringai tipis, sekalipun tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya. Tapi Nijimura sudah terlalu hafal tabiatnya, dan seringai itu tidak luput dari penglihatannya.

_Pembalasan, eh?_

"Eh, memangnya Niji- _senpai_ sedang menyukai seseorang, _ssu_?"

Atensi teralih sepenuhnya pada sang kapten. Termasuk dari iris biru muda yang menatapnya datar. Kenyataan baru yang diketahuinya sekarang. _Senpai_ yang menarik perhatiannya ternyata sedang menyukai seseorang. Sakit? Memang. Rasanya seperti dijatuhkan dari ketinggian ratusan kilometer dan mendarat di tepi tebing lalu didorong jatuh ke dasar tebing.

Sakitnya dobel.

Walau penasaran, tapi tetap saja sakit mendominasi. Inginnya sih berharap, tapi ia takut jatuh lebih keras lagi. Kenyataannya, bahkan sang _senpai_ tidak pernah menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ya, dan kebetulannya si orang yang bersangkutan juga ada di sini."

Mayuzumi yang menjawab. Memang tidak sopan, tapi siapa peduli. Mereka pada dasarnya tidak pernah bersikap sopan terhadap satu sama lain.

_Kau benar-benar ingin membalas dendam ya?_ Nijimura menatap tajam si rambut abu-abu.

"Baiklah."

Nijimura menghela nafas, beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Semua mata menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sedikit penasaran, dengan siapa sebenarnya yang disukai si kapten. Beberapa nama sempat terlintas dalam pikiran mereka. Kalau yang bersangkutan ada di sini, kemungkinan jatuh pada Haizaki atau Akashi. Tadinya nama Mayuzumi sempat terlintas juga, tapi mengingat si abu-abu sudah memiliki kekasih, opsi itu langsung hilang dengan sendirinya. Nijimura itu bukan seorang PHO, walau penampilannya kadang mengesankan hal itu.

Ia berjalan, melangkahkan kaki mendekati seseorang hingga langkahnya berhenti di depan seseorang. Nijimura berjongkok, menggenggam tangan remaja di depannya. "Kuroko- _kun_ , aku menyukaimu. Mau jadi pacarku?"

Kuroko mengerjapkan kedua matanya, yang lain kicep. Mayuzumi? Sudah tenggelam dalam dunia bernama _light novel_.

"H-hah?"

"Aku menyukaimu, sejak si bodoh ubanan itu mengenalkanmu padaku."

_Apa?_

Kalau begitu, sedari awal sebenarnya Mayuzumi sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan Nijimura dan bagaimana perasaannya sendiri. Ini sih seperti dibantu untuk mendapatkan sang pujaan hati. Pertanyaannya ketika makan malam kemarin, bukannya dijawab malah langsung dipraktekkan dengan cara aneh oleh si sepupu.

Memang baik sih.

Tapi ujung-ujungnya pasti Mayuzumi akan meminta sesuatu darinya.

"Jawabannya?"

Kuroko tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Dari yang kepo sampai yang tidak terima. Rasanya risih, ternyata di _notice_ oleh banyak orang itu tidak menyenangkan. Lidahnya kelu dan bibirnya kaku. Ingin sekali rasanya menenggelamkan diri di kolam renang sekolah lalu melebur dengan air.

Ini memalukan.

Sedikit ragu, setelah menimbang beberapa kali. Si surai biru langit menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, lalu menunduk. Senyum lebar terbit di wajah Nijimura.

"Terima kasih."

Dan detik berikutnya, kedua mata Kuroko melebar kaget, ketika bibirnya kemudian bersentuhan dengan bibir Nijimura.

.

.

"Uwaa! Niji- _senpai_ mencium Kuroko _cchi_ , _ssu_!"

"Kise, kau berisik!" Itu teriakan Aomine—ngomong-ngomong.

_Duagh_.

Sebuah bola basket terlempar dengan cukup keras ke kepala Nijimura, membuat tautan singkat itu terlepas begitu saja.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu menyatakan perasaan, bukan menciumnya, bodoh!"

Satu pelajaran untuk anak-anak pelangi. Jangan pernah mengganggu Kuroko Tetsuya dengan keterlaluan, kalau tidak mau membangkitkan iblis yang tertidur dalam tubuh remaja bersurai abu-abu yang mengidap _brother-complex_ akut.

"Kelepasan, bodoh." Nijimura menyahut singkat, mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang baru saja terkena lemparan yang kekuatannya setara _ignite pass_ si biru muda. Yang terkena _bro-con_ akut memang menakutkan.

Kuroko?

Ia diam mematung. Dengan wajah menunduk yang menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

Ternyata rasanya di _notice_ oleh pujaan hati rasanya menyenangkan.

.

.

— **END—**

**.**


	2. Sekuel

**(UN)NOTICED –Sekuel–** _by_ Reisuke Celestine

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Cast: NashMayu, slight NijiKuro, sibling!MayuKuro.

.

Warn: Sho-ai, AU, typo, sedikit _fluffy_ dan humor(walau saya juga gak yakin ^^), OOC, dll.

.

.

Enjoy~

.

Mayuzumi Chihiro bukan orang yang percaya dengan firasat. Ia pilih-pilih sebenarnya. Kalau bagus, akan ia turuti, kalau buruk lebih baik tidak dipercaya. Toh selama hidupnya ini, ia tidak pernah sekalipun merasakan firasat akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada dirinya atau Kuroko sekalipun.

Hanya saja, mungkin dimulainya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya sejak permainan bodoh yang mempermalukan diri sendiri bernama _Dare or Dare_ dilakukannya bersama Nijimura dan bocah-bocah pelangi.

Kadang merasa tidak enak hati atau bulu kuduk meremang seperti baru saja bertemu hantu.

Hingga satu minggu setelah permainan bodoh itu, sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya—dan membuatnya harus mengakui, kalau firasat buruknya kali ini harus ia percaya, mau tidak mau.

.

.

_From: Nash_

_Aku akan ke Jepang minggu depan. Jadi,_ bersiaplah

.

.

Mayuzumi punya kebiasaan baru sekarang. Setidaknya itu diakui oleh Kuroko setelah beberapa kali pengamatan—secara diam-diam. Sepupu abu-abunya itu selalu kedapatan sedang memegang ponselnya, memandangi layarnya lama-lama lalu mendesah frustasi—sesekali kalau sedang ingin, bisa saja disertai dengan helai abu-abunya yang diacak-acak oleh si pemilik.

Sekali-dua kali, si biru muda tidak mempermasalahkannya. Toh terkadang ia dan mungkin juga orang lain pernah melakukannya. Tapi selama lima hari terakhir ini, dalam jarak waktu yang sama, si abu-abu berulang kali melakukannya.

Penasaran? Sangat. Tapi Kuroko bukan orang yang kepo, setidaknya ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda itu di wajahnya yang untungnya sedatar tembok di sampingnya.

Hanya saja, kalau terlalu sering mendapati hal yang sama, rasanya benar-benar membosankan.

"Chihiro- _nii_ , bisakah kau diam? Setidaknya, berhentilah melakukan hal yang sama selama masih ada dalam jarak pandangku."

Kuroko menatap si sepupu dengan tatapan mata datar, dibalas dengan hal yang serupa oleh Mayuzumi.

"Dari tadi aku sudah diam, kau saja yang terlalu rajin memperhatikanku terus sejak tadi. Aku tahu kalau wajahku memang tampan, tapi tidak harus sampai diperhatikan setiap saat kan?"

Sungguh. Kuroko butuh bola basket sekarang. Bukan untuk dipakai bermain, tapi untuk dilempar ke muka Mayuzumi. Sejak kapan juga, manusia yang lebih datar darinya itu punya jiwa narsis yang menyamai kenarsisan Kise? Seingatnya, bahkan kedua orang itu tidak pernah akrab satu sama lain.

.

.

H-1

Dan Mayuzumi berdiri di depan Nijimura. Menatap si kapten pelangi dengan tatapan mata tajam setelah sebelumnya menahan teman dekatnya itu untuk tidak segera pergi dari gedung olahraga.

"Apa?"

Siapapun pasti akan merasa risih kalau di depan mata ada seseorang yang tengah menatap tajam dirinya. Nijimura bahkan sampai mengingat hal apa saja yang bisa membuat si muka triplek sampai menatapnya tajam seperti itu.

Tidak, ia tidak meng _apa-apa_ kan Kuroko sejauh ini—walau kadang ia memang berniat untuk melakukannya. Hanya ciuman singkat setelah pernyataan cinta waktu itu—dan beberapa ciuman lain yang sedikit lebih lama (tentu saja si abu-abu tidak tahu, kalau tahu, mungkin bukan hanya satu bola basket yang akan dilemparnya, tapi satu karung).

Ia juga tidak mengganggu si abu-abu beberapa hari terakhir ini padahal ia punya banyak rencana nista untuknya, gara-gara Mayuzumi seperti memasang tameng bagi siapa saja yang berusaha mendekatinya.

"Aku mau menginap di rumahmu—selamanya."

"Hah?"

Nijimura mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Hampir saja ia ingin mengorek isi telinganya—mungkin saja ia salah dengar tadi kan?

Kalimat pertama tidak ada yang aneh. Toh, ia juga pernah menginap di tempat Mayuzumi kemarin-kemarin—dengan niat ingin meng _apa-apa_ kan sang kekasih, tapi apa daya, si (calon) saudara iparnya terus menghalangi, seolah si muka tembok itu bisa membaca isi pikirannya. Hanya saja, satu kata di ujung membuatnya selintas ada niat untuk memeriksa indera pendengarannya di rumah sakit.

Selamanya?

Maksudnya?

"Kau sedang tidak kerasukan roh gadis yang jadi penggemarku dan malah ingin jadi _stalker_ seumur hidupku kan?"

Mayuzumi menatap sang _sahabat_ dengan tatapan datar, seolah Nijimura adalah spesies baru dari makhluk hidup berjuluk _homo sapiens_.

"Kau ingin kulempar dengan bola basket lebih sering lagi, Shuuzou?"

"Chihiro- _nii_ galau gara-gara besok kan?"

 _Deg_.

Nijimura berusaha untuk tidak meloncat kaget. Dua minggu punya kekasih yang hawa keberadaannya sebelas dua belas dengan sahabat (tidak) dekatnya, masih belum juga membuatnya terbiasa dengan kemunculan mendadak Kuroko. Bahkan kemunculan Mayuzumi saja masih terbilang normal dibandingkan sepupu biru mudanya. Tambahan lagi, ia tidak punya kemampuan semacam _Emperor Eye, Eagle Eye, Hawk Eye_ atau mata-mata lainnya yang dimiliki anggota-anggota yang lebih muda darinya untuk menyadari keberadaan orang yang sulit dideteksi seperti ini.

Tapi. Tunggu.

"Besok?"

Nijimura menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sementara si surai abu-abu menatap garang si sepupu—dengan masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Dari mana juga Kuroko tahu soal kejadian besok. Seingatnya ia tidak sekalipun mengatakan hal itu padanya—atau pada siapapun.

Tapi, bahkan tatapan Mayuzumi yang dimaksudkan untuk mengancam si sepupu tidak digubris sama sekali. Bagi Kuroko, untuk apa takut, toh Akashi jauh lebih menakutkan dan ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

" _Senpai_ , menunduklah sedikit. _Senpai_ tahu kan kalau aku ini kurang tinggi."

"Pft—"

Hampir saja tawa nista keluar dari bibir Nijimura—kalau tidak ingat Kuroko mudah sekali tersinggung ketika terlibat dalam pembicaraan mengenai tinggi badan. Sekarang saja bibirnya sedikit mengerucut sebal. Kalau tidak ada Mayuzumi, mungkin ia akan memojokkan si biru muda ke tembok terdekat dan melumat bibirnya—mumpung gedung olahraga sedang sepi.

"Akan kuberitahukan sesuatu." Kuroko menarik ujung jaket Nijimura. Sedikit berjinjit dan Nijimura pun sedikit menundukkan badannya. Pemilik surai biru muda itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Nijimura, mengabaikan si surai abu-abu yang memberi _deathglare_ padanya.

Nijimura mengerutkan alisnya, sebelum kemudian menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai menyebalkan—bagi Mayuzumi. Firasatnya buruk, dan untuk kali ini ia tidak akan lagi mengabaikannya.

"Chihiro~"

Dari nada suaranya saja, Mayuzumi yakin kalau bukan hal bagus yang akan keluar dari bibir si pelangi.

Nijimura merangkul leher Kuroko dengan sebelah tangannya, masih dengan seringai di wajahnya—dan masih tetap dianggap menyebalkan oleh Mayuzumi.

"Aku pinjam sepupumu untuk satu hari besok ya. _Jaa_ ~"

"Ap—Hah!?"

Mayuzumi membulatkan kedua matanya, tapi belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Nijimura sudah pergi menarik Kuroko bersamanya.

.

.

 _Ting Tong_.

Suara bel terdengar berulang kali, awalnya pelan lama-kelamaan semakin cepat, kentara sekali si tamu sedang tidak sabar. Mayuzumi menyeret tubuhnya dengan malas. Ini hari libur, dan ia kurang tidur semalam gara-gara meneror Nijimura yang benar-benar menculik Kuroko ke rumahnya. Bukannya protektif atau apa, tapi itu untuk keselamatan Kuroko, mengingat ia sudah tahu bagaimana _pervert_ nya si pelangi kalau punya kekasih.

Mayuzumi memutar kunci, membuka pintu dan kedua matanya sontak membulat mendapati seseorang di depan pintu menyeringai ke arahnya.

Ia lupa.

Gara-gara sibuk dengan Nijimura semalam, ia lupa kalau ini harinya.

Tadinya, ia ingin langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya, lalu mengurung diri seharian di apartemennya tanpa ada niat untuk membukakan pintu bagi siapapun—kecuali kalau yang datang itu Kuroko. Tapi gerakannya kalah cepat, dan begitu sadar ia sudah dipojokkan di tembok, dengan sebelah tangan yang digenggam erat dan pelukan di pinggangnya.

"Nash…"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu masih diam—walau seringainya masih belum juga ia buang.

"Kau ingin aku menendangmu di selangkangan lagi seperti tiga bulan yang lalu?"

Pemuda bersurai pirang dengan tato yang terlihat di leher kirinya itu hanya terkekeh mendapati sambutan yang tidak ramah itu. Ia tidak tersinggung, sudah biasa. Makanya, sekalipun itu memang ancaman yang serius, ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Itu sambutanmu untukku? Padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari."

Mayuzumi masih menatap datar pemuda bersurai pirang itu. "Yang tadi itu termasuk sambutan kan? Jangan protes. Salahmu sendiri, tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk datang kemari."

Nash menyeringai. Dan Mayuzumi merasakan firasat buruk yang jauh lebih parah dibandingkan kemarin-kemarin.

"Setidaknya, berikan ciuman selamat datang. Bukannya kau merindukanku sampai menghubungiku dua minggu yang lalu dan mengatakan kalau kau… mencintaiku."

Si surai abu-abu membulatkan kedua matanya, dengan rona merah di wajah yang jelas terlihat—salahkan kulitnya yang putih. Lain kali, kalau bocah-bocah pelangi itu mengajaknya bermain _Dare or Dare_ lagi, ia akan dengan senang hati menolaknya.

Tapi, yang dikatakan orang ini ada benarnya juga—walau ia tidak akan mau mengakui hal itu.

" _Tch_."

Mayuzumi menarik nafasnya. Melakukan hal ini memang memalukan, dan jelas itu sama sekali bukan dirinya. Ia menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Nash, membuat jarak mereka berdekatan. Remaja bersurai abu-abu itu kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir milik pasangannya dan menciumnya singkat.

"…selamat datang…"

Dan Nash, tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum lembut pada sang kekasih.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Remaja bersurai hitam bertanya pada remaja lain yang lebih pendek darinya. Keduanya bersembunyi di balik tembok yang tidak jauh dari pintu apartemen Mayuzumi.

"Aku sudah merekamnya."

Kuroko memberikan ponsel Nijimura pada pemiliknya, disambut seringai puas dari si kapten pelangi. Lumayan juga, setidaknya video mereka sedang berpelukan seperti itu bisa dipakainya untuk mengancam si surai abu-abu kapan-kapan.

"Nah," Nijimura memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, lalu memeluk Kuroko, "berhubung si abu-abu itu pasti akan sibuk seharian ini, bagaimana kalau kita kencan?"

"Ini masih terlalu pagi, Shuuzou- _senpai_."

"Atau," sudut bibir Nijimura kembali tertarik, "kau ingin ke rumahku lagi, dan melanjutkan kegiatan kita semalam?"

 _Blush_.

Kuroko tidak bisa menyembunyikan ataupun mencegah rona merah yang keluar dari wajahnya—sekalipun wajahnya masih sedatar tembok.

" _Senpai pervert_."

"Terima kasih."

Nijimura menarik Kuroko semakin mendekat ke arahnya, lalu mencium bibirnya. Dan tentu saja dibalas Kuroko, sambil memeluk leher sang kekasih—mengabaikan kalau mereka masih berada di lorong apartemen.

—Yah, asal Mayuzumi tidak tahu sih, tidak masalah.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Also post in FFN. ^^


End file.
